Dude Where's My Car?
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: The Edge Heads come out of an arena to head to the next city. But...their car is missing! What happened to it? And what strange adventure will come with it?


A/N: This is just a one shot that I really wanted to try

**A/N: This is just a one shot that I really wanted to try. It's a humor story so it's a little out of my bubble. Enjoy!**

**Summary: The Edge Heads come out of an arena to head to the next city. But...their car is missing! What happened to it? And what strange adventure will come with it?**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Dude that was such an amazing show tonight!" Curt Hawkins exclaimed to his tag team partner.

"It was just like any other night Curt." Zack Ryder replied to Curt annoyed.

"But there was something special about tonight man!" Curt said excited.

"Maybe it was because it was the first night after Wrestlemania Adam didn't have his title?" Zack wondered.

"That's it! I knew something was different!" Curt discovered.

Zack rolled his eyes as him and Curt walked to the exit. On Smackdown they were known as The "Edgeheads." They were Adam's left and right hand men. If Adam was in a sticky situation they came in and fixed it for him. Or at least that's what their characters did. In real life Zack didn't want anything to do with Adam. But Curt just adored him. He would wait on Adam hand and foot. And Adam would treat them as his "servants" whenever he could. His most recent task for them? To pull up his car so he and Vickie could drive back to the hotel. Zack and Curt walked outside and looked out to the pitch black parking lot.

"Okay Curt where did you park the car?" Zack asked scanning the parking lot.

"Ummm…I don't remember…" Curt replied uncertain.

"Dude you have to remember. I am not gonna search this dark parking lot for a damn car." Zack replied.

"Well I don't!" Curt replied.

Zack sighed as he pulled a flashlight out of his bag. He turned it on and flashed it all around the parking lot. All the cars seemed to have been gone. Zack couldn't find a single one. He moved the flashlight back and forth but he still didn't see anything.

"Uhhh…Curt? Are you sure that you parked it here?" Zack asked.

"Pretty sure. Why?" Curt asked.

"Because…" Zack started to say before Curt grabbed the flashlight. He moved it back and forth just as Zack did. He turned it off and slowly turned to Zack.

"Dude…where's the car?" Curt asked.

"I don't know you idiot you parked the damn thing!" Zack yelled.

"Well it's not here!" Curt told him.

"Your gonna call Adam and tell him." Zack stated.

"What? No I can't do it! Do it for me! Please?" Curt begged getting on his knees.

"Ugh. Get up. I'll call him." Zack sighed.

Curt smiled as Zack got out his phone. He found Adam's name in his phone button and pressed the call button. He rolled his eyes as Curt just stared at him. Sometimes he wished that Curt was just a wee bit smarter…

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

_ring…ring…ring…_

"_What's taking you two so long?!" Adam yelled into the phone._

"_Adam we have an issue…" Zack started to say._

"_What could it possibly be? Did Curt hurt himself again?" Adam asked._

"_No nothing that…light…" Zack tried to explain._

"_What the hell do you mean?" Adam asked confused._

"_Well you see…Curt parked the car here but we can't…find it…" Zack told Adam._

"_So you mean to tell me that the car is lost?" Adam asked._

"_Yes?" Zack asked._

"…_How could you be so stupid? Why let Curt park my expensive rental car? You know he's an airhead! sigh Have you checked the whole parking lot?" Adam asked somewhat cooling down._

"_Yeah. It's not here." Zack told him._

"_Well you better fucking find it! Or else you can bet that your job with me is done! You have one hour before your jobs are done! Now go!" Adam said hanging up the phone._

_click_

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Zack sighed as he closed his phone. He looked back out to the parking lot. Curt jumped in front of him to catch his attention.

"What did he say?" Curt asked.

"He said we have one hour to find his car or we have no jobs." Zack answered.

"No jobs? You mean like…we're unemployed?" Curt asked.

"Yes Curt…exactly." Zack replied groaning.

"We can find it!" Curt replied.

"With what? Are we gonna walk around the city?" Curt asked annoyed.

"I have a better idea…" Curt said staring at something.

Zack looked at what Curt was looking at. There was something across the street. Ironically, there were two of them. They were parked by the curb. Zack's eyes grew wide as he looked at them.

"You can't be serious Curt." Zack told his partner.

"Dude it'll be easy!" Curt tried to explain.

"I am not gonna steal a moped and go riding around the city on it!" Zack yelled.

"Don't make it so obvious! It's easy! We just walk over, get the keys and bam! We're home free!" Curt said.

"How will we get the keys dumb ass?" Zack asked.

"The two guys left them in the ignition. I watched them!" Curt said beaming.

"I will not take a moped!" Zack argued.

"You wanna be unemployed? Or not have a job in other words?" Curt asked.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"I can't believe I just took a fucking moped…" Zack muttered to himself.

"Isn't this great Zack?!" Curt asked laughing.

Zack muttered some swear words under his breath as he led the way around the town. Curt somehow talked him into taking the mopeds. It really was as easy as Curt described it. Of course they almost got caught, but they rushed off before they could. Zack kept making sharp turns as if he was re-tracing his steps. He had been riding for ten minutes before he looked in his rearview mirror. Curt wasn't following him anymore.

"What the…CURT!" Zack asked as he turned around.

Zack re-traced his steps back to the arena. About two minutes into his ride he found Curt talking to two chicks on the side of the street. Zack growled as he rode toward his friend. He parked next to him and started to walk up to him.

"Yeah it's a little slow but it's get me to where I need to go. Oh hey it's my partner!" Curt said putting his arm around Zack.

"You're…partner?" The brunette girl asked.

"Oh yeah! We do everything together! Man you should see us when we wrestle! We get all hot and sweaty…" Curt was starting to explain.

"We just remembered something. We have to go…somewhere…" The blonde added as her and the brunette ran off.

"Nice chatting with you ladies!" Curt yelled after them.

Zack hit Curt at the back of his head. Curt yelped and grabbed the back of his head.

"What was that for man?" Curt said rubbing the back of his head.

"Dude they think we're gay!" Zack stated.

"Nuh uh! I told them we were partners!" Curt beamed.

"And you had your arm around me…and you talked about when we wrestle we get all hot and sweaty…" Zack said, trying to get Curt to get the point.

"Well we do! I mean...oh!" Curt said finally getting the point.

"There ya go air head. Now come on we only have forty-five minutes left." Zack said tossing Curt his helmet.

Zack and Curt got on the mopeds and sped around town once more. Curt ride on the left side of Zack.

"Those girls were still pretty hot…I could have had them…" Curt wondered.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Forty-five minutes later**

Curt and Zack rode toward the entrance of the parking lot. They hadn't found Adam's car. As they rode in they could see Adam and Vickie in the doorway of the exit of the arena. Zack heard Curt gulp as they pulled up in front of them.

"Where in the hell did you get those?" Adam asked.

"It's a long story…" Zack trailed off.

"So…where is my car?" Adam asked, looking back and forth at Curt and Zack.

"Dude…we lost it…" Curt spoke up.

"You lost…MY CAR?!" Adam yelled.

His voice echoed through the empty parking lot. Curt held his hands over his ears. Zack closed his eyes and opened them again. Even in the dark you could tell that Adam's face was growing red.

"Calm down baby we'll find it…" Vickie attempted to calm down Adam.

"Do you know how much that cost me? More then you make!" Adam hissed.

"I'm totally sorry man!" Curt blurted out.

"Gimmie a damn flashlight." Adam demanded holding out his hand.

Zack sighed as he handed Adam his flashlight. Adam turned it on and moved it around the parking lot. So far there was nothing there. Suddenly flashed it over by some corner.

And there…was the car.

Zack stared at the corner with his jaw dropped. Adam sighed and slowly turned toward the two of them.

"My car…is right…there." Adam hissed once more.

"Oh yeah!" Curt exclaimed.

The three of them looked over at Curt who was beaming once more, as if he was proud of himself.

"I parked it in the corner so no one would take it! I even made a rhyme to remember where I parked it. 'Corner corner…something something Adam's car!" Curt recited.

"So your meaning to tell me that you had me running around the city on a pink moped for nothing?" Zack said through his gritted teeth.

"Totally!" Curt replied smiling.

"…CURT!" Zack yelled running at his partner.

Curt screamed as Zack chased him through the empty parking lot. Curt tried reasoning with him but Zack wouldn't have any of it. Vickie just stood there laughing.

"What do we do now baby?" Vickie asked.

"Who the hell is gonna get my car?!" Adam yelled.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**There is my attempt at a comedic one shot. Please review!**


End file.
